mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Codename:FireSad (Main Universe)
The Unnamed Ducksaurus who was granted the title Codename:FireSad, Is a Party Pooper of Confustianity, he's a Member of Three Elite teams, one known as The God Squad who capture and sell gods like slaves, The second being The Gremlin Production Facility 'a covert underground factory run by 'Fowlers 'And the Third is B.E.A.K. a detective Agency. He known for his Target Practice at 'The Ranch of High-Wheel Diki where he got a 30% score. Despite being the lowest ranked shooter there, he has gained a cult Following as one of the best shooters in the new Multiverse. Because of this he has become a sort of celebrity, to which he used this fame and fortune to indoctrinate people in to Confustianity. He has starred in two propaganda Films and released a family-Friendly single called "If you Wanna be like me, Just Suck Stewe's Cock." The song stayed in the charts at number one for almost a decade. His life story was also made into 5 animated movies and a Live action film by Breakfast Man entitled "He Came From beneath the Wind, he chased The Fire, He Ran To the Waters, he Stomped the Earth, He Climbed the Rocks and he Fell on the Grass; A Life Adventure of a Great Question-Maker! Whos faith and personal life was perfectly balanced" The Social Science Community consider him "The Most Relatable Person in History!" Biography Early Life The Unnamed Ducksaurus true parentage is unknown, He was found raised in the Wild of the Misty Mountains on the Planet of Evolvability Who at the age of 2 and Half. He was then adopted by a couple of Question-Markers (People who adherent to Confustianity). They forgot to name there adopted Son, not because they didn't love him, but because they are indifferent to names in general. They lived Happy in a Chattel house Near The Misty Mountains. At the age of 3, He discovered his fathers gun in the family caravan, The father let him practice. He shot Seven hundreds rabbits (whom oddly were all named Dillon) which impressed the family. His Father saw potential in his "real" son and so the dad asked the General to make him a Party-Pooper. SiMon JUxtapoSiTion agreed, giving the Boy the title of Codename: FireSad. Battling E-Dam for the first time One of Codename:FireSad first mission, was to track down E-Dam, at beat him in a deadly game of a pie eating contest. If successful the logic of anyone eating more than The Chink Crusader would summon Stewe and bring enough confusion energy into the main universe to let the God of Confusion to rule over the lands. (Information needed) Filming "Stand with Confustianity" (Information needed) Filming "Taragménos: Documentary" (Information needed) Becoming a part of B.E.A.K. Codename: FireSad joined B.E.A.K. a detective Agency. Joining The God Squad Many years into his career Codename:FireSad was approache by Papa, A God fearing asshole who sells Gods like slave to join a new team to capture God's. Although reluctant Codename:FireSad Joined the team if three of his demands were met; # He does it for Free # None of the other team members can tell anyone that is a virgin. # If they ever track down Stewe, he be the one to capture him! None of his demands were ever met. Recording "If you Wanna be like me, Just Suck Stewe's Cock." (Information needed) Working as part of the Gremlin Production Facility Some time later, he was assigned by SiMon JUxtpoSiTion to work at the Gremlin Production Facility, a covert underground factory run by Fowlers (Fowlers are a species of non directional skin folk who love nothing more than to discover information that is considered to be the most secret in the Universe, then sell that information to themselves for sexual gratification.) Here FireSad work alongside people he would befriend for years, mainly everyones Father Father, The God But-Lover and the Famous criminal Dolph-out. They were tasked by the Fowlers to uncover Angle-Chan’s backstory. Upon capturing Angle-Chan, they subjected him to ‘'The Sons of Torture'’. Three naughty boys who could deduce a person’s least favourite things, and implement them into their torture methods. After sucking Angle-Chan off whilst playing The Avengers theme non stop for six months, they realised that his willpower was too strong, and he wouldn’t give up the information under any circumstances. With no other options, and desperate to maintain their 100% success rate, they freed Angle-Chan and burnt down the The Gremlin Production Facility HQ with the Fowlers locked in the 900th storey bathroom. Powers and Abilities Powers * Shit – A weak form of telekinesis * Thit – A weak control over confusion Anti-Powers * Phit – a weak bladder control. Abilities * Marksman - Amazing with any Gun * Team-Player - Works very well in a group. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor * Adopted Father - Father * Adopted Mother - Mother * Adopted Uncle - Auntie * Adopted Cousin #1 - Cousin * Adopted Cousin #2 - Cousin * Adopted Cousin #3 - Cousin Allies Confustianity * Stewe, God of Confusion - God * Kit-Kat - Leader * SiMon JUxtpoSiTion - Leader * Rick Dispapo * Sun * Devil Devil * Mark Mucus * Electric Powered Man * Platypus The God Squad * Papa - Boss * Black Sodder * Withnail Andi * Pac Drice * The She-Worm The Gremlin Production Facility * The Buttlover * Dolph-Out * The Sons of Torture * Father B.E.A.K * Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * E-Dam * The Human * Angle-Chan Equipment Weapons * The Anti-Ass-A-Nine - The polar opposite of E-Dams Scarf, it have the ability to repel other scarfs as well as magnetise anyone who shares the same birthday. * Salt and Shaked Rifle - his trusted Weapon of Choice it doesn't have a long range nor can the force kill anyone however it is strong enough to repel enemies. * Shadow-Candy - A sweet given to him By Stewe witch if eaten will turn the host into a pure light entity. Facilities (Information needed) Gallery Received 443170076262407.jpeg Codename firesad by mcedam da19c8x-pre-1.jpg Appearances In chronological order: Trivia * He is a Question-marker. * He's a retarded virgin. * He wishes to join Stewe as one of the Lords of Confusion. * He’s so relatable that people often mistake him for a relative of theirs. So they include him in their will and he gets money for doing nothing. * Sigourney Weaver (Pre-Death) codename:FireSads Number #1 Fan! loves Him so much that she gave herself a full body tattoo of him over her own skin, which ruined her career to the extent that not only could she never act in any movie ever again, the Hollywood Pedophile Society retroactively deleted her from every film she’s in and replaced her with Christopher Plummer. When the Codename: FireSad live action movie, directed by beloved filmmaker Breakfast Man was announced, Sigourney believed that she could restart her career by playing the titular character because she now looked exactly like him. However, Christopher Plummer was chosen for the role, but disaster struck, when Plummer surprised Breakfast Man by getting a full body tattoo of FireSad to look the part more. This infuriated Breakfast Man so much that he killed Plummer on the spot, and demanded that the Hollywood Pedophile Society (which he was the president of) delete Plummer from every film he’d ever acted in, this included all the films he’d replaced Sigourney in. Meaning now every single film that Sigourney Weaver and Christopher Plummer had ever been in were re-edited to have Sigourney tattooed to look like FireSad playing their characters. This also includes animated films, so in WALL•E, Sigourney’s character of the ship’s computer was re-animated to be a 3D model of her with the tattoo. Behind The Scenes * The character was created by: Adam Paul Boyes * Many Aspects of the characters, including his involvement in The God Squad & The Gremlin Production Facility, was Created by Jac Simpson Price. It's this reason that Jac has been credited as Codename FireSads "Comh-Chruthaitheoir." Category:The God Squad Category:Confustianity Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes Category:The Gremlin Production Facility Category:B.E.A.K.